A Typical Office Romance? Don't Think So
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean and Jennifer aren't happy in their marriages, and when they start an office affair, they fall so deeply in love that they can't bear to be apart. But what happens when they get caught? It all begins with one little email. Please R&R! DeanxOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Jennifer aren't happy in their marriages, and when they start an office affair, they fall so deeply in love that they can't bear to be apart. But what happens when they get caught? It all begins with one little email. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Jennifer Adler.

**A/N: **I couldn't stop myself from writing this. It's been screaming at me for weeks. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A Typical Office Romance? Don't Think So<strong>

**Chapter One**

It was a normal day for Dean Winchester.

He got up, showered, freshened up and headed through the apartment he shared with his wife, Lisa and did his usual 'Morning, honey' routine before sitting at the bar to have his breakfast. Lisa, the typical rich man's housewife, was panicking about when the maid would show up so she could go and have her spin class at the gym.

"You look handsome in that suit, sweetie." Lisa said, "I'll have to get Anna to press that new set of shirts later."

Anna was their maid, and one who was very sympathetic towards Dean. She hated the way Lisa treated him, like he was just some trophy to carry around. But Dean had already made it clear to Anna that he didn't need her 'sympathy'. Yeah, Anna had tried to hit on him. The sweet, 'I can make it all better for you' routine. Lisa had almost fired her, but Dean had told her to be a bit lenient and that he wasn't going to run off with her. Anna needed the job. She'd get kicked out of her own apartment, and Dean wasn't the type of guy who would willingly put someone in that situation.

"Stop piling the work on for her." Dean said, "You make her do enough."

"I haven't got the time to do it, honey, I have enough to do." Lisa said, Dean gaping at her before rolling his eyes.

_'What, so the gym, spa treatments, haircuts, manicures, pedicures, waxing, clothes shopping and coffee with the girls are all more important than cleaning, cooking and taking care of the house?'_

Really, did Dean work his ass off from nine while sometimes nine at night so that Lisa could just run around doing all the fun things in the world and _not _work a job? He was so close to divorcing the woman, seriously. He didn't know if he had any love left for her. But he cared about her, and he really didn't want to hurt her at all. They'd been married since they were twenty one and seven years down the line things were getting too much.

However, when eight-thirty came along, he couldn't wait to kiss her goodbye and go to work.

"Bye, sweetie." He said, "You go easy on Anna, okay?"

"Fine." Lisa said, rolling her eyes, "I mean, she can't even wear nice clothes to do the cleaning in. Ha! What a freak."

"Lisa, grow up." Dean spat, "It might be seven-thirty before I get home, okay?"

"Fine." Lisa said again, "Enjoy your day, baby."

Closing the apartment door, Dean sighed and shook his head, barely able to wait to get to work. Damn...he never thought he'd ever be excited to go to work.

* * *

><p>Jennifer awoke next to to an empty space. Zachariah was up early again.<p>

The twenty-six year old had been married to the near fifty year old for eight years, and he was incredibly controlling and liked his structured household. He'd have preferred Jennifer to be a housewife, but Jennifer had wanted have her career, so she got one, and as she looked at the clock, she saw it was seven-thirty in the morning. She had to leave for work an hour later. The couple were trying to have a baby. Jennifer kept taking her pill in secret because she didn't want to get pregnant, and having sex with him was becoming a chore rather than something to enjoy. It was an arranged marriage, and in the beginning he'd been incredibly caring and he did look after her very well. He was just too controlling now. The boss he went to work as came home with him too, and Jennifer wasn't happy anymore in her marriage.

She sat up and brushed a hand through her long strawberry-blonde locks, blinking the sleep out of those misty blue eyes as she climbed out of bed to start her day. She had a big report to file to the boss and she had one question to ask him about the last page of it but because it was Wednesday and he normally had a midweek meeting on a Wednesday morning, she'd have to message him. They worked in close proximity and normally he spoke to her face to face, but because it was midweek meeting day, she'd have to resort to sending him a message.

She'd get her usual good view of him through his office window, and sometimes, as wrong as this was, she imagined him on top of her instead of Zachariah. She'd had feelings for Dean Winchester for a while, but as unhappy as she was in her own marriage, she couldn't end things and she certainly couldn't start anything with him. He was also married. His wife was a really pretty girl too, and Dean wouldn't leave her for anything. After taking a shower and getting dressed, she headed to the kitchen of their one-storey house and found Zachariah serving up breakfast.

"Morning, sweetheart." He said softly, kissing her lips and handing her a coffee and admiring her new shirt, "I like that shade of blue. It brings out your eyes."

"Thank you." She replied, sitting down with her toast and tucking into it before checking her laptop for any emails from Dean.

Zachariah eyed her a little suspiciously before joining her at the table.

"I was thinking maybe we should start on decorating the living room on Saturday." He said, watching Jennifer look up at him with a smile.

"We still going for the blue with wood flooring?" She asked, earning a nod as Zachariah picked up the newspaper, "Blue or cream couch?"

"Well, when we've decided what shade of blue we're having, then it would be best to decide on the new furniture." He said softly, looking at her with soft eyes.

"Yeah." She replied, smiling at him and taking a sip of coffee.

"I love you, Jen." Zachariah told her, Jennifer putting on her best smile in reply.

"I love you too." She said softly, and she did love him on some level.

It wasn't a complete lie, but she didn't like lying to him about that. She didn't want to leave him and break his heart, so she just put up with it. Only an hour before she could see Dean.

Then her day would get so much better.

* * *

><p>Dean watched as Jennifer walked back from her bathroom break, the young woman taking a seat at her desk and flashing him a quick smile. He admired her choice of shirt and watched as her gorgeous fingers typed away on the keyboard. He didn't truly know why he watched her work so much. Maybe it was the way the concentrated expression on her face made her look even more beautiful. Okay, he did <em>not <em>just think another woman to be so beautiful...

He looked to his computer screen and found a message from her, asking about part of her report. But the final part of the email surprised him greatly.

_And by the way, staring's rude. _

He looked to her and she smiled a little cheekily, returning to her work while he thought of a reply. With a grin, he began typing his response. He watched as Jennifer read the reply, a sort of surprised look crossing her face.

_**Message from Dean Winchester:**_

_I'm sure the report will be perfect. My sincere apologies for the staring but I can't help noticing how that shirt brings out your eyes. _

And things just deepened from there...

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, yes. Lots of message flirting before the actual affair begins.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Jennifer aren't happy in their marriages, and when they start an office affair, they fall so deeply in love that they can't bear to be apart. But what happens when they get caught? It all begins with one little email. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Jennifer Adler.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one...minus the scarring imagery towards the end. Yes, I've scarred myself, and if I've scarred you guys too, I'm so sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>A Typical Office Romance? Don't Think So<strong>

**Chapter Two**

That meeting had been so damn stressful.

The big report was due in the next day, and Dean had to make a presentation on it for the meeting on the following Wednesday. A week didn't seem very long, but he had to sit and read through the document which was absolutely enormous and then plan his presentation, create it and then present it to the board of directors. Fantastic.

The only thing that cheered him up was seeing a message from Jennifer waiting for him when he got back. The words on it brought the reality of the situation to him and he bit his lip as he read it.

_**Message from Jennifer Adler:**_

_My husband said the exact same thing this morning. _

He remembered that indeed she was married. She'd been working in his office for five years, and he knew that her marriage was an arranged one, and when he saw her husband for the first time at an office Christmas party he realised that she wasn't quite as in love as she made herself out to be. He seemed quite dominating, but there was a clear respect for her there, especially with the way he complimented her to other people. Particularly the men. That creeped Dean out a bit, but he'd never said anything. He quickly typed his response.

_**Message from Dean Winchester: **_

_Your shirt must have that effect on every man. _

He watched her from his office, spotting the blush that swept over her cheeks for a moment. Jennifer chuckled and began to type her reply, her colleague, Castiel Novak, who was her best friend, not really knowing what was the matter. He could suspect though.

"What are you up to, Jen?" He asked, Jennifer shaking her head and pressing the send button. She watched for Dean's reaction, hoping to see surprise since she'd taken the conversation in a direction that he wouldn't expect.

_**Message from Jennifer Adler: **_

_My shirt can do more than just sit here and look pretty, Mr Winchester. It can unbutton, highlight my best features, yet it can't do one thing...It can't help me get back to work and neither can conversations about it. _

She got no reply which led her to happily believe that she'd stumped him. She smiled at him as he stared at her, barely able to believe what she'd just said to him while she grinned to herself and just continued with her work. She liked having a little control over her boss. It turned her on a bit.

"Jen, you're married." Castiel said quietly, Jennifer glaring at him in response and shaking her head.

"He's just praising my work, that's all." She said, "I can get that report finished and handed to him today now."

Castiel eyed her suspiciously and she sighed, rubbing her forehead softly.

"Cas, I can assure you, nothing odd's going on, okay?"

"You just be careful." Castiel warned, "What if you started...y'know...How would Zachariah feel?"

"Listen, nothing's gonna happen, Cas, he was just complimenting my report, that's all." Jennifer said, "Besides, Zachariah and I are still trying for a baby. Why would I want to run off with anyone else?"

"Because you're clearly not happy in your marriage." Castiel said, immediately regretting it when he saw the look on Jennifer's face, "Sorry."

Jennifer turned back to her work, knowing that she doubted her own words.

* * *

><p>Dinner was quiet at Jennifer and Zachariah's house that night, and Zachariah noticed his wife didn't seem herself. With a soft sigh, he got up from the dinner table and moved behind her as she washed the dishes, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple as he wound his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him and let him kiss her neck gently, knowing full well where this was leading.<p>

"You want an early night, honey?" He asked, feeling her tense slightly in his arms.

"I'm too tired, baby." She said softly, feeling his lips against her neck again.

"But, sweetheart, you're ovulating..." He whispered, "And I know that's not very romantic but it's the perfect time to conceive...And I was planning on making slow, passionate love to you."

Oh, how Jennifer just needed slow and passionate.

They'd not had slow and passionate sex for months. Normally it was rough quickies when they had the time, what with the work she'd had to do on that report, but now...Now it was going to be slow and passionate. If she was honest, she'd missed how gentle Zachariah could be, but when he was rough, it really did hurt to a point where she'd be sore for a few days after. She actually needed him tonight, so she handed him the dishcloth and let him continue washing up before going and taking her pill as she did at the same time every day before heading through their room to the bathroom, taking her lingerie with her.

* * *

><p>Lisa and Dean did this every other night, and as she rode him expertly he let his eyes close softly, focussing on Lisa's moans as her hands went to his chest.<p>

"That's it, baby." He whispered, "Keep going, honey."

God, the way she way she was whimpering his name was driving him crazy, and with a swift movement he rolled them over, kissing her deeply and lovingly as he pinned her legs back and moved a little harder and faster inside her, moaning softly as Lisa gripped his arms and hair.

"Oh, Dean." She breathed, shivering and biting her lip, "God, yes!"

"Mmm, fuck...Love it when you moan like that, baby." He groaned, rocking his hips against hers as she moved with him, her hands gripping him like she was afraid to let go.

But Dean's head became filled with images of what Jennifer would look like if she was writhing like this underneath him, and it scared him for the moment especially when he nearly called out her name instead of Lisa's. He bit his lip and buried his face in Lisa's neck, moaning deeply as he reached his climax. He moved weakly inside Lisa who was already crying out through her high, her muscles tensing and relaxing around him.

"Love you so much..." Lisa whimpered, shivering as he pulled away from her and pulled her into his arms, holding her and kissing her almost protectively as he tried to get the thought of Jennifer out of his mind.

* * *

><p>As slow and passionate as this was, Jennifer wasn't enjoying it as much as she'd hoped.<p>

But the feeling of Zachariah holding her close to him made her feel safe, like nothing else mattered apart from the two of them being together. She was cradled in his lap as they moved incredibly slowly, soft kisses being shared between them as they held one another. She was close, her body trembling with the tell tale signs of orgasm as her husband moved slowly against her, his lips meeting her neck and shoulders as his strong hands ran over her body.

"I love you, Zach..." She whispered, trying to convince herself that she loved him more than anything, "So much."

"I love you too, Jen." He replied, pulling her into a kiss and letting her rest her head on his shoulder, her breathing hot against his neck, "Do you want to be on your back?"

He knew how comfortable she was on her back, and as he felt her nod and heard her whimper, he turned them over carefully, laying her down and continuing to move inside her. They liked to be close together and while Jennifer didn't particularly enjoy lying underneath him, she loved the way he held her. It just all seemed so routine now, though. There was no spark, no spontaneity in their relationship and it worried her greatly. She arched her body as he hit that sweet spot and she knew she'd become a shivering, mumbling wreck within moments.

As much as she loved Zachariah, she couldn't help but want more.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Jennifer aren't happy in their marriages, and when they start an office affair, they fall so deeply in love that they can't bear to be apart. But what happens when they get caught? It all begins with one little email. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Jennifer Adler.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support so far! Here's where things start to build up! I hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A Typical Office Romance? Don't Think So<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Dean looked up from his office as Jennifer walked in with a black skirt on and realised he got an amazing view of her legs. He checked his inbox for any sign of messages from her and there were none. So, he decided to start it.

Jennifer, who greeted Castiel with a kiss on the cheek and sat at her desk quietly, found a message from Dean there already. She looked into the office and saw him staring at her, quickly opening it to read it.

_**Message from Dean Winchester:**_

_Did your husband tell you this morning that the skirt you're wearing really accents your legs? _

Jennifer blushed. Honest to God, she blushed, and as Dean saw her do so he chuckled to himself, watching her begin to type a reply as the phone on his desk began to ring. He sighed and picked it up, hearing his boss on the other end of the line asking him to pick someone to help him with the next big project. His boss requested the writer of the amazing report on the last project. Jennifer. As he hung up, he got ready to call her into his office, he saw her reply appear in his inbox.

_**Message from Jennifer Adler: **_

_My husband also said that when I wear nothing at all, everything is accented. Does your wife ever comment on your body being accented when you're naked?_

Dean choked on the coffee he was taking a sip of and gazed at the screen with utter confusion, unable to believe that she'd just written that. So he replied.

_**Message from Dean Winchester: **_

_All the time. I need to see you in the office after your break, if you don't mind. _

He looked up at her to see her give him a nervous thumbs up before she continued with her work, checking the clock to see she had two and a half hours before she had to go to Dean's office. She felt a little sick at the notion...No...really sick at the notion. She was going to be in such close proximity with the man she'd spent the past two days flirting with out of the blue, when both of them were married. Castiel noticed how pale she was and looked, and immediately he was concerned for her.

"Jen? You okay?" He asked, watching as she left her seat and hurried to the bathroom.

Dean watched her leave and wondered what was wrong, heading out of his office and down to where Jennifer and Castiel sat.

"She alright?" He asked, Castiel eyeing him suspiciously before getting up to follow her.

Dean sighed and returned to his office, awaiting his meeting with Jennifer.

* * *

><p>With a deep sigh, Jennifer knocked on the door to Dean's office, walking in and standing there with a notepad and pen in hand as she sheepishly stepped towards the desk after closing the door.<p>

"You asked to see me, sir?" She said softly, not knowing her boss was feeling a total tug at his heartstrings because of the fear in her eyes.

"Come and sit down, Jennifer." He said quietly, "Do you want a coffee?"

"No, thank you." She replied, "I just had one."

Dean nodded and readjusted the way he was sitting before resting his elbow on the desk and rubbing the bridge of his nose quickly. Just being this close to her gave him the biggest hard on he'd had in a long time and he decided to scoot closer to the desk so she wouldn't see it. That _would _be embarrassing.

"Um, well done for the report you wrote about the company's last project." He told her, earning a beautiful smile from her, "The boss was that happy with it he asked me to make you my personal assistant on the next project which is the big promotion of Chuck Shurley's new series _Supernatural. _It's a book about two brothers who go hunting across America...Sounds pretty weird if you ask me, but the boss loved it, so..."

"I see." Jennifer replied, looking away from Dean as he smiled at her.

Dean could tell she was uncomfortable and the last thing he wanted to do was to make her feel like that. She was all smiles the day before and he wondered if something had happened at home to make her feel this way.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, her eyes beginning to sparkle with the beginnings of tears, "For the messages...Um..."

"Jennifer, you don't need to bring that up, okay?" Dean said softly, "I'm sorry for starting it by staring at you...I didn't know I made you uncomfortable."

"Y-you didn't." She replied, "I'm talking about the last one I sent you..."

"Oh..." Dean said, "Don't worry about that. Why should I be able to ask about your husband and you not ask about my wife?"

Jennifer smiled a little and Dean leaned forward slightly.

"Do you want this job?" He asked, "To be my personal assistant. You'll get paid the overtime because we will have to work late a lot, but...If you do feel uncomfortable because of the emails, I fully understand if you say no."

From a lot of bosses who had crushes on their workers, that would've been a ploy to get them to say yes, but Jennifer could tell that Dean really was being honest and he wasn't trying to force her into anything.

"I'd love the job, thank you." She replied, "My husband and I are trying for a baby...So, we could use the money."

Dean grinned and sighed with relief.

"Thank you so, so much." He breathed, "I'm so glad you're willing to do this, it'll make the big boss really, really happy."

Jennifer smiled and blushed slightly, ready to take notes down in her book about the days she'd need to work late.

"I'll need you to stay until eight-thirty on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. I'm not gonna begrudge you your early finish on a Friday." He said, "And on the days you work late I won't expect you in until lunch time, which means you have a little time to do some work at home."

Jennifer wrote down her hours and smiled softly, watching as Dean moved a little closer.

"Do you mind staying until seven tonight instead of five? Just so I can go over things with you?" He asked, Jennifer shaking her head, "Thank you. You can call your husband and let him know you'll be late."

"Thanks, sir." Jennifer replied, leaving the room and heading back to her desk to call Zachariah.

* * *

><p>Dean watched as the cleaner left the offices and looked to Jennifer who was busy taking notes. The young woman looked very tired and weary, and he really hoped it wasn't his doing. He smiled softly at her and cleared his throat, causing her to look up at him.<p>

"Um, I'm gonna have a desk moved in here for you so that we can work together without having to call each other back and forth from the office." He said, Jennifer feeling her stomach lurch a little at leaving Castiel behind, "I know how used you are to sitting out there with everyone and with Castiel. I know how good a friend he is to you, but we will be working quite...closely...over the next couple of months."

"Alright." Jennifer replied softly, earning a smile from her boss.

"I think we've gone through everything." He said softly, "Go on, get yourself home."

As Jennifer put her notebook away and her pen, she zipped up her bag and grabbed her jacket, turning to say goodnight to her boss who was standing quite close to her. The two looked into each other's eyes and Dean finally found the courage to speak.

"You know when you go home..." Dean began, "Are you really happy at home? With your husband?"

"I-I am..." Jennifer replied, "Are you happy with your wife?"

"Not at all." Dean said softly, "And you're not happy with your husband, are you? Not really."

"I am, sir." Jennifer told him, now feeling a little frustrated that he should make such an insinuation...No matter how correct it was.

"No you aren't, Jennifer." Dean said, his eyes glazing with sympathy, "If you were happy, you wouldn't be flirting with me over emails, would you?"

"I have to go..." Jennifer said, frightened at their close proximity, "Goodnight, sir."

She rushed out of the office, leaving Dean standing there feeling like a total ass, a total idiot and a total bastard all at once.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Jennifer aren't happy in their marriages, and when they start an office affair, they fall so deeply in love that they can't bear to be apart. But what happens when they get caught? It all begins with one little email. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Jennifer Adler.

**A/N: **I'm so, so, so sorry for the wait, however I'm even more sorry for the content in this chapter. It's a Jen/Zach based chapter with lots of sex...SORRY! But it is justified...-.-...Hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

><p><strong>A Typical Office Romance? Don't Think So<strong>

**Chapter Four**

Zachariah noticed Jennifer looked incredibly sad when she got home, and just as he was about to ask why, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him deeply, lovingly and passionately, trying her best to get rid of all the guilt building up inside of her at the thought of having an affair behind the back of the man who'd taken care of her from her leaving high school until now, and who hadn't given up on her when everyone else had.

"Love me..." She whispered, "Love me tonight, Zach..."

"What's the matter, baby? You look like you've had the worst day ever." Zachariah said softly, feeling a little shocked when Jennifer just kissed him again.

Pulling on his tie, she drew him closer, gasping when he turned and pulled her to their bedroom. She closed the door on her way in and giggled as he set her on the bed, resting above her for a moment.

"What's really brought this on, honey?" He asked, "Has something happened at work?"

"Just make love to me." She whispered, "Please. I missed you like crazy today."

That was a lie, but it actually made her feel a little better, since she'd almost kissed her boss and had cheated on the man who gave her everything she had now. A marriage, a home, a new lease of life, something that her parents were desperate for her to have. She smiled tearfully at him and before he could ask what was wrong, her lips were on his. Slowly, gently, Jennifer reached up to unfasten his tie, pulling it away and dropping it on the floor as his hands went to her shirt. He began to kiss her neck tenderly, his fingers unfastening the buttons of her shirt and trailing kisses down to her breasts.

"Baby?" She whispered, watching her husband as he looked at her with his sparkling eyes, "I love you."

"Love you too." He told her, "Come here, angel."

He drew her closer and held her in his arms as they turned onto their sides, both just kissing gently and holding each other. The need took over Jennifer, the need to love and pleasure the man who'd done all he could for her and for him to do the same in return. She hooked her left leg over his legs and pressed closer to him with her lower body, moaning as he pushed back against her and ran a hand up her skirt.

Her eyes widened a little at his touch and she moaned into their kiss, laughing as he teased her with his fingers for a moment before he moved on top of her again. They unfastened each other's shirts, sharing tender kisses and caresses as they removed their tops. Jennifer sighed as her husband kissed his way down her body until he reached her skirt, unzipping it at the side and sliding it down her body.

"C'mere..." She mumbled, reaching for his belt and unfastening it before taking the button of his dress pants and unfastening that, "Get 'em off, honey."

As he got rid of his slacks, the guilt poured back into Jennifer's system, but as soon as Zachariah's lips were on hers again it filtered away. He pulled her upwards into his lap, reaching around her back to unfasten her bra carefully before pulling it from her and kissing his way down to her chest. Her hands ran over his shoulders and neck, her breathing increasing as his lips met her chest.

_'I'm so sorry...' _She thought, over and over, _'I'm so, so sorry, baby.' _

Did she really feel that bad, though? Were her feelings for Dean really too much, or were they just something natural that would come along over time since Zachariah was pushing her to have children? She didn't know, but she knew they were getting dangerously strong, that she should avoid them at all costs. Even if it meant doing this every night. When he lay her on her back, she went to roll them over only to be stopped by him.

"It's all for you tonight, Jen. Lay back and enjoy." He told her, "It's all about you."

His lips met hers, moving down her body as his hands did. It was a shame to her that she didn't feel as much passion for him as she used to when they were first married. He'd become her fuel, her energy, and his love and passion for her was what she looked forward to at the end of every day. They made love almost every night for the first year of marriage. Then things calmed down but only recently, Jennifer had become less willing, especially now that Zachariah wanted children so much.

Soon enough he'd entered her body and the sigh that escaped both their lips was simultaneous, deep and long. He leaned down to kiss her neck, keeping his arms around her as he began to move inside her. The guilt inside her was fading with every motion, and she grinned as he knelt up and ran his hands down her body. She reached for him and let him bend her legs back, heightening her pleasure even more. He liked a little dirty talk sometimes and she just wanted to give him anything he liked to stop the guilt that flooded her system.

"Do I feel good, baby?" She asked, running a hand over his cheek to the back of his neck and drawing him into a kiss, "Am I hot enough."

"You feel incredible." He told her, "Love you, angel."

"Love you too." Jennifer replied almost tearfully, a broken moan escaping her lips as she tipped her head back and angled her hips so he was hitting her deeper and harder, "Fuck..."

She held onto him like her world was ending, all the time thinking of him. Zachariah, her love, her life, her husband, her man, her world. He was everything to her. He was. Of course he was! He'd done so much for her, she didn't need or want anyone else...Did she? Oh, God, did she?

"Turn over..." He whispered, pulling out of her and waiting for her to get comfortable on her stomach.

She bit her lip as he settled behind her, raising her hips to give him access and gasping as he slid back inside her body. His hand ran over her lower back, over hip and then in between her legs, and all she could do was lift herself for him to hold her in place as he rubbed that sensitive spot while she moved her hips against his. It didn't take long until she was laying herself forward and trying everything to keep herself held up. A long, quaky moan left her lips as she reached her climax, the tightening of her muscles bringing him to his completion as he lay down on top of her and kissed her from the base of her skull to the base of her spine, leaving her body and settling beside her.

"What a way to finish a long working day..." She breathed, hearing her husband chuckle beside her.

"Maybe we got lucky this time, huh?" He replied tiredly before rubbing her belly and kissing her lips deeply, "Love you."

"Love you too." She replied, curling up to him and resting there tiredly.

She was grateful she'd taken her pill in the car on the way back.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
